Charlotte
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters conoce a Charlotte, que se ha mudado a la casa de al lado.


Hoy en South Park hacia un día muy bonito, había muchos pájaros en los arboles. Era un bonito día de primavera.

-Butters, ¿que haces ahí solo?, ven conmigo. - me dijo Charlotte. La conocí desde hace casi un mes, se mudo al lado de mi casa y nos hicimos muy amigos. Su pelo era muy largo y negro, siempre que yo iba a su casa nos divertíamos mucho jugando con sus videojuegos, que tenia muchos. También decía que tenia como una doble personalidad, me decía que era cruel y mala cuando se enfadaba, pero yo nunca la había visto enfadada.

-¿A donde vamos?. - le pregunte a Charlotte.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a comprar algo a la tienda.

-Vale. - Para mi Charlotte era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, mis padres estaban muy contentos con ella, también les había mencionado que de pequeña estuvo en un reformatorio.

Entramos a un supermercado, estaba Cartman y su madre haciendo la compra. Cartman al vernos soltó una risa por lo bajo, Charlotte debió oírlo, por que se paro al lado de Cartman.

-¿De que mierda te estas riendo, gordo?. - dijo Charlotte sin mirar a Cartman.

-Oh, nada, solo es que me hace gracia ver a Butters acompañado de una chica, pensaba que estaría con Kenny... - a Cartman no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas, porque Charlotte le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-No te atrevas a meterte con Butters. - diciendo eso Charlotte y yo seguimos con nuestras compras.

Al día siguiente el la escuela:

-BUTTERS. - me llamo Cartman enfadado.

-... - yo me asuste mucho, y me escondí detrás de Kenny.

-¿Quien era esa zorra que me golpeo en el supermercado?. - me pregunto Cartman mas enfadado.

-No me hagas daño, por favor. - le suplique a Cartman.

Cuando todo eso acabo, tenia un ojo morado. Mis padres me regañaron por no saber defenderme. No quería que Charlotte me defendiera siempre, busque a Cartman para vengarme. Por el camino encontré una pequeña barra de hierro, con eso me defendería.

-¿Que quieres Butters?. - me pregunto Cartman molesto.

-Quiero vengarme.

-No me hagas reír. - Cartman vino hacia mi para golpearme.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Eric. - esa voz me sonaba mucho, mire de donde procedía.

-T-trent... - Eric se asusto mucho al verlo.

-Ahora pagaras por tus actos. - Eric salio corriendo y Trent se puso a perseguirlo.

Fui a casa de Charlotte y le conté lo sucedido.

-...Seguro que Trent habrá acabado con Eric...luego ira a por los demás. - dijo Charlotte.

-Tenemos que ayudarles. - dije yo.

-Piensalo, si tu estuvieses en problemas...¿crees que te ayudarían?, porque yo no lo creo.

-...Pero son mis amigos.

-No, esos cuatro idiotas no son tus amigos, no te ayudan, se ríen de ti y lo peor de todo es que te utilizan.

Pense en ello unos segundos, y Charlotte tenia mucha razón.

-Ven conmigo, tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

Me fui con ella, fuimos a una casa un poco lejos de South Park. La casa se parecía un poco a la de Kenny. Nos abrió un chico que tenia un tatuaje de una lágrima.

-¿Que quieres?. - dijo el chico.

-Dejame entrar. - dijo Charlotte en un tono enfadado. El chico la dejo entrar, y nos sentamos en un sofá que había.

-Si buscas a Josh, acaba de irse.

-Busco a Trent.

-...Esta arriba durmiendo. - dijo el chico, Charlotte se levanto de su sitio y subió las escaleras. - No te recomendaría despertarlo.

-Eso a mi no me importa.

A los poco segundos:

-MALDITA ZORRA, TE MATARE. - grito Trent. Charlotte bajo las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad.

-Ya se despertó.

-¿Estas loca, como se te ocurre hacer eso?. - dijo el chico.

-Muy simple, yo no le tengo miedo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?. - dijo Trent bajando las escaleras

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-...¿Que tipo de trato?.

-Quiero que dejes a Kyle...solo a el.

-¿A cambio de que?.

-...¿Que es lo que quieres?.

No entendía muy bien de que estaban hablando, Trent empezó a mirarme y Charlotte pareció entenderlo.

-De acuerdo. - dijo Charlotte.

A las pocas semanas Cartman pudo volver a casa después de estar en el hospital, Trent y yo nos hicimos amigos. Todo volvió a la normalidad...o casi todo.


End file.
